powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Station 30: The Birthday Celebration
is the thirtieth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. This episode marks the debut of Mio and Kagura as Hyper ToQ 3gou and Hyper ToQ 5gou respectively. Synopsis Kagura regains a memory that it is Mio's birthday today and plans to bake her a cake and throw her a surprise party, but while she is baking the other ToQgers are attacked by Wig Shadow whose wigs will kill them once a bird hatches from a nest on the top of their heads. Plot After waking up from a dream, Kagura regains a memory that September 28 is Mio's birthday and she tells the others that she wants to throw Mio a surprise party. Kagura proceeds to bake a cake, but the others find it tastes plain. She decides to go to the Kazu Bakery to learn how to properly bake a cake, and convinces the head baker Airi to train her. Elsewhere, the male members cover for Kagura's absence, but must now deal with the Shadow Creep Wig Shadow before he places his Bird Nest Wigs that will kill them if they are unable to care for the chicks on their heads. Though Kagura is worried for them, Hikari and Tokatti convince her to focus on her baking lesson. After finishing her cake while Airi tells her what is truly important about baking a cake, Kagura runs into Wig Shadow but the cake ruined by the Shadow Creep's attack. The other ToQgers arrive yet are unable to fight, forcing ToQ 5gou to fight Wig Shadow on her own before the Shadow Creep gains the upper hand. Things seem hopeless until the ToQgers' shadow chicks grow up into shadow chickens that attack Wig Shadow before running off. Though Wig Shadow attempts to sneak off, ToQ 5gou refuses to let him escape as she uses the Hyper Ressha to change into Hyper ToQ 5gou, but ToQ 3gou is caught in the transformation and two are joined by the Hyper Ressha armor. ToQ 5gou explains that appearances are not everything as the female Hyper ToQgers double team Wig Shadow before defeating him with the Hyper 5 Connection Crash and then use Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh to destroy him. Later, Mio's surprise birthday commences without a hitch. Cast * : * : * : **Young Mio: * : * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for The Birthday Celebration: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - Hyper **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - Hyper *This episode marks the only time two ToQgers have assumed a Hyper ToQger form at the same time. **This is also the only time both of the female ToQgers assume a Hyper ToQger form. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 1gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, . Starting on October 5, 2014, will join ToQger in the Super Hero Time block. *'Viewership': 3.3% *Mio's birthday is on September 28th, the same date this episode aired. DVD/Blu-ray release Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Station 29: The Meeting with the Oncoming Train, Station 30: The Birthday Celebration, Station 31: The Hyper Train Terminal and Station 32: Determination. DSTD08948-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 8, DVD cover BSTD08948-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢誕生日のお祝い」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢誕生日のお祝い」 Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Girl Power Episode